HeRo and the Powers of Grayskull
by Locke-ender
Summary: King Hiss desires an ancient weapon. It is up to Eldor to guard it until another barer can be found to control it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MOTU, POP, or POG. They belong to Mattel. Don't sue.

And now I present

He-Ro and the Powers of Greyskull

Eldor, head of the Council of Elders, and one of the oldest and wisest beings on Eternia, was currently in the Vine Jungle, running for his life. What he was running from was six large snakes with feet and arms and walked like men. Four of these snake men looked liked snakes, just with arms and legs. A fifth one look did look like a man, but only one that had died and had been buried in the ground for about a month. The final one, and the one that had given Eldor nightmares for a thousand years looked exactly like a man, and if he wasn't one of the most well known, and feared, beings threw out all of Eternia, most people would have assumed he was a man.

Why the six snake men were chasing the head of the Council wasn't for he himself, but for what he was carrying, for in the his hand was a staff. A very powerful staff.

This staff was atleast six feet long and appeared to be made of gold, but in reality neither Eldor, nor did anyone else, know what staff was made of. On top of the staff was a small oval shaped object about the size of a large egg, topped by four jagged lightning shaped strips of metal spreading outwords about four inches each, and sticking out of the center of those four was a four inch long, one inch wide spear head.

This weapon, although looked like nothing more than an expensive lance, was infact one of the most powerful objects on the planet, if not the entire universe. This was the object of desire, and hatred, for the most human looking of the snake men, the one the others persueing him called King Hiss.

Despite the power within this staff, Eldor could not use it. He may have been over a thousand years old and well versed in magic, but he was not able to access the great power within the staff. Infact he knew of only one man whom could and he had been dead for a thousand years.

He knew not why King Hiss wanted the staff. He could not access the power within the weapon, could he? Prehaps he wanted it as a trophy. Or perhaps as an insult to the one that defeated the snake king a thousand years ago, the man called Gray, who was better known as He-Ro, the most powerful sorcerer of all times.

"Speaking of heros" Eldor thought to himself, "I wish He-Man was around here some where. I've been running for an hour. I can't keep this up. I've got to hide and somehow contact the Heroic Warriors, wait whats that?" Threw all the trees and vines he say what appeared to be a small temple. Thinking to himself, "well that will have to do" and with a burst of speed he took off towards the structure, the snake men in fast pursuit behind him.

Once he got to the worn temple he recognized it instantly, but could not believe his eyes once he got a good look at the structure for he thought this place was just a legend. Before him was the Temple of Gaia, a temple that has within it, as the legends say, a portal to the homeworld of Queen Marleena, planet Earth. "If this is true" he thought, "Then maybe I might be able to live another day and keep the Staff of Light out of Hiss's hands."

He ran inside the ancient structure and directly into a large room. Inside, the temple was very barren. There was no writing on the walls, nor were there any statues or torch holders anywhere in the room, but it was very well lit inside. This was do the fact that standing in the middle of the room was a six foot wide stone circle. Inside that circle was a swirling white mass of magical energy.

He slowly walked over to the stone circle. Once over to it he touched the stone and found that it was perfect. It was perfectly flat and smooth. No nics or bumps or any indication that it had been there for a very long time.

"Incredible" He said outloud, "It looks like its been here for only a day, and had a very good stone mason make it."

"Give me the ssstaff, and perhapsss I ssshale let live for a while longer" a very evil, reptilian sounding voice came from behind him.

Venomously, Eldor told the voice, "never." He turned around to stare at the owner of that voice, along with the other five that were persueing him. "I will never give you the Staff of Light, King Hiss."

The king of the snakes looked at the head of the Council of Elders and said in his reptilian voice, "I sssaid give me the ssstaff," then an evil looking smile came over his face, "I didn't sssay you had a choice." Suddenly, a five foot long staff with two snakes wrapped around it appeared in his right hand. He then aimed the head of the staff at the ceiling, right above Eldor. He then looked right at him, still smiling his evil smile and said, "goodbye my old" he then said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "friend."

From his staff came two ghost like snake, each one striking the ceiling above Eldor. Within seconds large chunks of the ceiling crashing down towards the ancient man.

Seeing his impending doom, Eldor thought to himself, "Only one way out" and jumped into the swirling white mass inside the stone circle.

"NOOOOO" Hiss roared as he watched Eldor jump into portal just before the bolder sized pieces came crashing onto where The old man was standing, and also onto the stone circle, destroying it, and taking away the only source of light. Atleast it use to be, but not any more now that there was a large hole in ceiling thanks to his attack.

"Well" he said to acquaintances, "what are you foolsss waiting for, ssstart digging." The tone of his voice let them know not to question him, and that he wanted it done fast, and he wanted it done now.

"Where did you go" he said quitely threw his teeth. "No matter where you went I WILL find you and the SSStaff of Light, and when I do I WILL consssume your flesssh."


	2. Chapter 2

The head of the Council of Elders went flying threw the portal on Eternia, and out the other end to where he could only assume was Earth, crashing on the same stone floor as on the other end of the portal, face first. With a groan, he pushed himself up with his arms and stood up. He turned around and saw the same type of stone circle that was in the other temple he was in a few seconds ago.

The white swirling mass within the circle was there to but flickering in and out. A few seconds later it finally flickered out taking with it the only source of light within the structure.

"Oh well, that can be easliy solved" and with that a ball of light formed in his hand.

He looked at the stone circle and thought to himself, "atleast Hiss won't get the Staff of Light, for now."

He looked around and saw that the room was exactly like the previse one he had been in a mintue ago. No writing, no torch holders, no statues. Just the stone circle in the center of the room behind him and a passage way leading out of the room infront of him.

"Well might as well see whats outside" he said to himself.

Once outside he turned around saw that there was no temple there, just an entrace built into the side of a steep, barren mountain. "I guess the people who built this side wanted to keep it a secret" he thought to himself.

He then turned back around and saw more barren mountains and desert and what appeared to be a town a few miles away. "Well" he thought, "atleast theres a town near by. Maybe I can walk down there and find out where I'm at, asuming this heat doesn't kill me first. Maybe I should wait until dark when it has cooled down out here." After that thought he heard a male voice cry out. "Hello" the voice yell, "are you lost?"

He turned around and saw the owner of the voice. It was a young man in his early twenties. He was about five feet, ten inches tall, and well built. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a light gray shirt with short sleeves, blue pants, brown boots, glasses with very dark lenes, and a cream colored hat with a single bill sticking out in front tha had the letters A D I D A S writen on it.

Eldor yell out to the strangely dressed young man, "Yes I am."

The young man ran up to the older man and say how strangely he was dressed wearing what appeared to be a white monk's robe.

The younger man, pointing towards the entrance, asked the older man, "did you come from in there?"

Eldor having nothing to lose by telling the young man the truth said to him, "yes, I did."

The younger man looked at him wide eyed. "Are you from Eternia" he asked?

Now it was Eldor's turn to stare at him wide eyed. "Yes" he said, "have you gone inside there before?"

"Yes."

"And threw the portal inside there?"

"Yes."

They now stared at each other, wide eyed and bewildered. Fianally breaking the silence, Eldor spoke up to the young man and asked, "may I ask what is your name son?"

"My name is Gary Glenn sir" the young man answered.

Eldor now stared at him, shocked, and asked, "Are you related to Marleena Glenn?"

The young man named Gary, very surprised that the old man had asked that answered, "yes she is my aunt. Well she was my aunt but she died over twenty years in an accident while flying a new spaceship for NASA. Why did you ask that? Is she still alive?"

Eldor answered the young man, "yes she is Gary. Infact she is now the Queen of Eternos."

Gary looked at Eldor, stunned. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and said, "I should have known. The red hair, her name's Marleena, plus she's an alien. Ofcourse I never did hear what planet she was from." He then formed a small smile on his lips and snickered, "well my grandparents always thought they she would become a very important person." He then looked the the older man and asked, "so whats your name sir?"

"My name is Eldor" he answered.

"Eldor" he said, once again shocked, "Eldor! As in head of the Council of Elders, Eldor!"

"Yes, that would be me."

"I need to sit down" he said in shock. He then took a seat on nearby rock.

Eldor also took a seat on a nearby rock as well.

Looking at Eldor and asking in a dead pan voice, now that he has been all shocked out asked, "why are you here?"

"King Hiss chased me here."

Quickly looking at the entrance he asked with fear in his voice, "hes not coming here, is he?"

"Not now. Not since he destroyed the other end of the portal when he tried to kill me, but I assure you he will try to find a way here."

Gary turned back to Eldor and asked, "why is he trying to kill you?"

Eldor held out the object Hiss was hunting him for, "he wants this" he said, "the Staff of Light."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Staff of Light" Gary said confused, "what is the Staff of Light? Is it a weapon?"

"Yes it is" Endor answered, "but I know not why he wants it, for he can not access its power. No one has been able to for a thousand years."

"Why?"

"Because you must be the one who is destine to control its power. Even I cannot access its power."

"I guess so otherwise you wouldn't even be here right now, now would you" He asked with a short laugh.

With a short laugh Eldor replied, "Yes, you are correct about that."

"How do you know if somebody is destine to control the power inside the staff?"

"That I do not know either, but I am told that the one who is destine to control the power within the staff will feel that power course threw their body."

"So inother words if I touch it" he reached out and touch the flat of the spear head only to pull his hand back a split second later, "whoa, what was that?"

"What is it" Eldor asked, "did you feel something?"

"Yes" answered Gary, "I don't know what it was but it felt like, something."

"Can you describe it for me?"

"Well maybe, I don't know. It didn't feel like an electic shock. It felt like, like..."

"Like what, Gary?"

"Like something was going threw. It felt like every cell inside me was pumping with energy. It made me feel like I could run a thirty mile marathon at full speed the entire way and not kill over."

"Could he be" Eldor thought, "could he be the one person in the entire universe that can control the power of the Staff of Light?"

"Why did it do that" Gary asked.

"I do not know why" answered Eldor, "but perhaps, Gary could you please stand up for me?"

"Ok" he said and stood up, a little unsure.

"Please take the staff from me."

"Ok" he reach out and took the staff from Eldor, still feeling the same surge of power that he had when he had touched the staff before, only this time it was far greater. It wasn't painful. Infact it felt, plesant.

"Now with one hand raise the staff into the air and say magic and strength tempered by heart, I stand for peace!"

"Are you sure about this" he asked uncertain.

"I am sure" Eldor replied, trying to assure the young man.

"Ok here it goes."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened them, raised the staff with his right hand and yelled, "Magic and strength tempered by heart", now he really felt the power surge threw out his entire body, lightning and a amazing pure white light formed all around his body, "I stand for peace!"

The transformation complete, Eldor now saw something, or someone, he had not seen in a millennium. There stood not Gary Glenn the nephew of Queen Marleena, but He-Ro, the most powerful sorcerer of Eternia.

With that Eldor could not help but smile. It had been a long time since he last saw this person.

"How" asked Gary, now He-Ro, pausing for a second because of the surprise of his now deeper, although still his, just deeper voice, "how could this have happen?"

"Perhaps it is not King Randor's linage that allows for one to access the powers of Grayskull, but that of Queen Marleena's."

"How is that possible"

"I do not know, but it is a mystrey I wish to solve"

He then looked down at his self getting a good look at his new form. His muscles were now bulging and he was a couple of inches taller. His clothes were gone, replaced with a gold piece of armor covering his chest and torso. Sitting on the center of his chest was large blue hexagon with a large red H within it. Draped over his back was a long red cape that went down to his knees. On his arms were a pair of silver colored bracers. Around his waist was red metal and a blue fur loin cloth. On his feet he wore a pair of golden colored boots that went up to his knees. He reached for his head and felt a metal head band going around his fore head. He then took the head band off and looked at it. It also looked like gold, much like the rest of the armor on his outfit. He replaced the head band and gave himself a good looking over once more. He then looked a Eldor an asked, "why aren't there any pants?"

Eldor could not help but laugh at that, he then looked at He-Ro with a smile on his face and said, "I do not know, that is the way that outfit has always been."

"I feel sorry for the poor fellow who wore this before, ofcourse its more than He-Man's outfit. Plus, I don't think I would look good in She-Ra outfit either."

"I suppose you would not now would you."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Ofcourse."

"He-Man and She-Ra are really Prince Adam and Princess Adora aren't they?"

"Yes but how did you figure it out?"

"You said it yourself when you said that perhaps the ability to access to powers of Grayskull didn't come from King Randor's family but from mine, and since they are my cousins..."

"I did say that did I not."

"Yes you did. So how do I change back?"

"Hold the staff like you did for transform into He-Ro and say peace has been restore."

"Thats it?"

"Thats it."

"Ok then." He held the staff into the air and said, " peace has been restored!"

Suddenly, the same white light and lightning that had transformed Gary into He-Ro was now transforming He-Ro back into Gary.

The transformation over, Gary lowered the staff to his side and said, "what a rush!"

"I suppose it was a 'rush'." Eldor replied, althourgh he did not know what Gary ment by that.

Gary then looked over to Eldor and asked, "you aren't going any where, are you?"

"Where would I go?"

"Good point." He then looked over his shoulder and then back to Eldor and said, "listen, I going to go home so I can tell my mother about you. I'll come back after dark and drive you into town, ok."

"That is fine with me Gary."

"Ok it's about two o'clock now. I'll come back around eight o'clock. Do you need any food or water?"

"No, I do not need food nor drink because I am immortal and do not hunger or thirst, but thank you asking."

"Ok then. I'll see you in six hours."

"Farewell my friend and thank you."

"Bye" and with that Gary turned around and began walking down the mountain path towards his jeep. While walking the only thing he could think to himself was, "I meet a thousand year old wise man from another planet and he gives me a magical staff that turns me into a super hero NAMED He-Ro. Now I might have to fight one of the most powerful and evil people from that planet. As if I didn't know enough weirdos. Now my life is going to get even weirder and alot more dangerous. This could be fun." And with a smile he continued to walk down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

"Moronsss" King Hiss thought, "can't they work fassster. Sssix hoursss have passst and thatsss ssseven too long."

King Hiss stood there, watching his snake men remove bolder after bolder, until finally they had removed the last one.

"King Hisssss" the smallest of the snake men, and the one with the most annoying voice, cried out, "we have uncovered the portal ring."

"Good Kobra Khan."

He walked over to the where the portal ring lay. It was undamaged, but the swirling white magic that was once in it was now gone. He also noticed the indentation in the floor where.

"Rattlor" he said, pointing his staff to the large, red snake man, "Tung Lassshor" he said, pointing his staff to the large, pink, frog looking snake man, "come here and put the portal ring here" he said, pointing his staff towards the indentation.

The two quickly ran over and did what their king had told them to, placing the stone circle upright in the indentation. When they did that the portal reactivated itself. Once again the swirling white mass appeared.

King Hiss walked over to the portal and looked directly at the white mass infront of him. "Thisss isss it" he declared, "thisss will take usss to where Eldor went. Rattlor" he called out.

"Yesss massster" he said as he walked up to his king.

"Put your head threw there sssee what on isss the other ssside" replyed the snake king as he pointed his staff at the portal.

"Yesss my king" he said and extended his head into the portal.

There he stood for several seconds before he retracted his head very quickly.

Once fully retracted he fell to the floor, head smoking. He turn let out a groan and said, "itsss him. I can't believe it, itsss really him!"

Looking down at minnon, Kiss Hiss demanded from Rattlor angrly, "WHO!" He then grabbed Rattlor by his neck, bringing him up face to face and demanded from him again, "WHO DID YOU SSSEE!"

He croaked out, "Heee-Rooo."

King Hiss dropped him, shocked. He then pointed his staff at Rattlor and said, "YOU LIE."

Rattlor replied, terrified, "but sssire it wasss him. I sssaw him with my own eyesss, before he blasssted me with the SSStaff of Light."

"Fool" Hiss said to him, "He-Ro isss dead. I ssshould know for it wasss I who kill him. Are you telling me other wissse?

"No sssire but I sssaw what I sssaw, and it wasss him and he wasss ssstanding with Eldor."

Hiss turned to the portal very angry and said, "I will go threw there and when I come back with the SSStaff of Light and Eldor'sss body, I WILL KILL YOU!"

He then stepped into the portal only to come shooting back threw a few seconds later, slamming againest the far wall behind him, chest smokeing.

The others ran over to him to help him, but he just roared at them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLSSS, GO THREW THERE AND KILL HE-RO AND ELDOR!"

The snake men all ran very quickly into the portal, not wanting feel the wrath of a very angry snake king.

Watching his snake men run into the portal, Hiss said to himself, "I killed you, I killed you, I KILLED YOU! I killed you a thousssand yearsss ago. I WILL do it again!" And with that he pushed himself off the ground, ready to kill the two people whom he has hated the most for a millennium.

He walk over to the portal and said, "I will kill you again, and this time I will watch you not only die but I will consssum your flesssh asss well. But firssst I will make you watch asss I consssum Eldor firssst."

He entered the portal and into the room where two of his most hated enemies stood.


	5. Chapter 5

In the darkened room Eldor sat, crossed leg, meditating inside the Earth's part of the Temple of Gaia, waiting for the young man named Gary Glenn, nephew of Queen Marleena, and the person who has become the new He-Ro, to return. "Atleast it is peaceful" he thought, "no King Hiss, no Skelator, no Hordak, just peace and quite."

"Hello, Eldor?"

"Well atleast it is peaceful" Eldor thought to himself.

He spoted Gary walking towards him with a bright flash light in one hand, the Staff of Light in the other.

"Your right on time Gary"

"I know, thats why God created clocks."

"Your God created clocks?" He asked, confused.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Ah yes, an Earth saying, as your aunt would call it."

"Yep. I guess I should have atleast left you with a flash light" he said looking around, noticing how dark it was inside.

"That can be easily resolved" said Eldor as he threw a ball of light up to the top of the ceiling, lighting the whole room.

"Cool" he said staring up at the ball of light. He turned off his flash light and asked Eldor, "are you ready to go?"

"I am"

They began walking to the hall way entrance when they notice that the room had suddenly gotten brighter.

They both turned around to see the new source of light and saw that the portal in center of the room had once again reactivated.

"Oh no" muttered Eldor.

"OH SHIT" cried Gary. He turned to the older man and asked, "what do we do?"

"Transform."

"What!"

"Transform NOW!"

"Right."

Gary held up the Staff of Light and chanted, "Magic and strength tempered by heart" he said once again letting the transformation over take him, "I stand for peace!"

Once again where Gary stood was now He-Ro, one of the most powerful men in the universe.

"Ok snake boys, come on out."

He got his wish as the head and extremly long neck of the snake man that he recognized as Rattlor came threw.

Rattlor's head was coming straight for them when he stopped, noticing who was carrying the Staff of Light.

"WHAT" was all that he said before being blasted back threw the portal with a magical blast of light from the Staff of Light.

"I've been practicing" He-Ro told to Eldor.

"I see" he replied.

"You should get out of here."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because you will need help"

"Fine, just try not to get killed."

At the end of their conversation a yellow foot stepped threw the portal. Then the owner of that foot step threw. The owner was none other then King Hiss himself.

The evil king of the snake men looked right at the pair and could not believe his eyes. "He wasss right" Hiss thought, "Rattlor wasss right. He-Ro isss..." but before he could finish that line of thought he was sent flying back threw the portal via a light blast from the Staff of Light.

"Well I think I've made him mad" He-Ro told Eldor.

"Yes you did" reply the older man.

"Think they'll be back" before Eldor could answer King Hiss's five snake men hence men came. "Well that answers that."

The five snake men surrounded two, "lets dance" He-Ro told them.

"No" came the voice of King Hiss. He then told the other snake men, "I shall fight him my self."

"Bring it bitch" He-ro told King Hiss, the tip of his staff forming a ball of light.

"You do not tell me what to do" two ghost begining to creep from his staff, "and you do not call me a BITCH!" He roared the last word sending the two ghost snakes directly at He-Ro.

"I just did" told He-Ro as he launched a beam of light at the ghost snakes. The two collided.

The battle bettween King Hiss and the new He-Ro had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

As the two combantents energies collided, He-Ro came up with a plan to knock Hiss off his feet. "Eldor" he said to the older man, "please get down?"

He did not question what He-Ro asked and got down on his hands and knees. When he did that He-Ro jumped high into the air. The two ghost snakes rushed under He-Ro, over Eldor, and into the hallway. While in mid air He-Ro lauched a blast directly into King Hiss, knocking him into the ground and stopping the two ghost snakes.

When He-Ro landed Eldor stood up and said to him, "well done."

"Thanks, but now will you leave? I can take on these guys by myself, ok."

"I will do what you ask."

"Head down the mountain path. At the bottom there is a large white land vehicle, got it."

"I do. Good bye, good luck, and good battle." And with that said, Eldor ran down the hallway and out the temple.

The other snake men were about to run after Eldor when King Hiss yelled out to them, "ignore him" the snakes turned around to see their master using his staff to lift himself up. Finally fully standing he told his minnons, "Kill He-Ro."

"I just love being the center of attention" He-Ro said to himself.

"I'll kill him" said the ugliest one. The one known as Snake Face.

He-Ro knew about all of them, having studied about them while on Eternia. He knew Snake Face was very powerful but could also be easily defeated if one had good timing.

Right before Snake Face sent his snakes out of his face He-Ro closed his eyes his held up his silver bracer, causeing the snake man to see his own reflection, turning him into stone.

He-Ro walked around Snake Face and asked, "Next."

Kobra Khan came at him from the left spitting his venomous acid right at He-Ro's face.

He-Ro used his staff like a baseball bat and knocked the acidy spit ball away from him and right into the ceiling above Khan.

"Ha you misssssse." Khan told him.

"No I didn't" as He-Ro replied to Khan the acid ate away at the ceiling sending a chunk of it down and right onto Khan's head, knocking him out.

Rattlor then extended his head out right into He-Ro's back, sending him into the pile of rock he had just made. He then extended his head further, mouth open, intending to take a chuck out of He-Ro.

Only when his head got to He-Ro did he find out that it wasn't human flesh he would sink his teeth into, but a large piece of rock the size of a human head. There lay infront of him and rock was his real target.

"Night night" was all Rattlor heard before a powerful fist came crashing down onto his head, sending him to Nightmare land.

He-Ro got up, stepping around the now knocked out snake man.

"Ok whos ne..." before he could finish Tung Lasher and Sssqueeze had warped there respective tung and arms around the warrior.

"How bout a spin you two." He-Ro stood up on the tips of one of his feet and used the other one to spin around, very, very fast.

The rapid spinning cause the two snake to lose their grip, sending them both into opposing walls, knocking them out cold.

King Hiss looked at his snake men, disgusted. He then looked at He-Ro and told him, "you will pay for what you have done."

"Send me the bill" He-Ro replied.

"NO MORE JOKESSS" as he said this his human skin ripped off, revealing a five headed hydra like creature with human legs.

"Where in Greek myth did you come from?" asked He-Ro.

Hiss's heads, all five of them, replied, "I am no myth. I am a monssster." He then leaped

right at He-Ro, ready to inject his venom in the warrior.

"I agree" he replied, placing up a barrier or light infront of him.

Hiss collided with the barrier, biting at it.

"Give up. You can not defeat me" the five heads said.

"I already have."

"Wha..." was all Hiss could get out as a wave of light launch out of He-Ro's, along with Hiss, up and onto the far wall on the other side of the room. He slide down the wall, knocked out.

He-Ro looked around, took in his surroundings, and said to the five unconscious and one really ugly, now garden figurine, snake men, "well its been fun. Don't take this the wrong way but I hope I never see any of you again."

He turned around and walked out the room, hopeing what he said was true but knew that it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"You appear unharmed" Eldor said to Gary, as he approached the jeep, having transformed himself back from He-Ro.

"I had the element of surprise on them" Gary replied. "Mostly the surprise of seeing someone they thought was dead for a very long time."

"I suppose that would be a surprise to them, or any one for that matter."

"It won't be as easy next time."

"You are correct about that Gary."

"Fortunately I have friends here that will help me fight them."

"That is good to know, but I do not think it would be wise to put others in danger" Eldor said as he opened the door, sat down on the seat, and shut the door.

"I know that" as Gary did same as Eldor and turned on the engine, "but the way I figure it, the snake men will put other people in danger anyways, atleast this way I can bring in some people who know how to fight." After saying that he began driving off.

"Hmm, I can see the logic in that, and the snake men will come down and attack the area."

"Yeah, and I can't let that happen. I may be able to fight them all, but I may not be able to find them all if they decide to split up. Plus you know what they say, safety in numbers."

"That is true, in most cases, but not if those people are fighting one very powerful being."

"Thats why I'm the one who will fight the very powerful being."

"You should not be so arrogant Gary" Eldor told him intone of voice that almost sounded angry, "King Hiss is much more intelligence than you think. Your next battle, and there will be a next battle, will not be as easy."

"I know, thats why I'm heading home and getting some sleep. Its been a long day, for the both of us really, and I will need my rest for my next battle with Hiss."

They drove on for ten minutes when Eldor asked Gary, "How many people know you are He-Ro?"

"The five friends willing to help me out and my mother."

"That is to many people who know you are He-Ro."

"Well how many people know who He-man and She-Ra really are, besides you and me?"

Eldor remained silent.

"Well, how many" Gary asked, annoyed that he was getting the cold shoulder.

"Nine others."

"Nine others" Gary said, now even more annoyed. "You complain that I told five people who could help us and the one person that I felt needed to know, yet nine people know that He-Man and She-Ra are really my cousins."

"I can see your point in the matter."

"You should, otherwise I would seriously have to question why the other elders choose you to be the head of their council" he said with a little smile on his face.

Eldor could not help but laugh a little at that, "Yes I suppose so."

Changing the subject, Gary asked, "How did this get started, with the snake men chasing you I mean?"

"They found my chamber in Subeternia. I am not sure how but they did. They demanded the Staff of Light, but I refused to give it to them. They tried to attack me but I launched a light spell, blinding them for a few seconds. I then ran into a hidden passage way and escaped into the Vine jungle, with the snake men following me close behind. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the Temple of Gaia. I went in and found the portal. You know the rest."

"Yeah, well, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you."

They drove on for another ten minutes before driving into the driveway of wide, one story raunch house with a two car garage. Gary pressed a button on the dash broad of his jeep and one of the doors on the garage began to lift up. They drove in and there inside was a shorter red car that had edges that were smooth and rounded.

"Interesting looking vehicale you have over there." Eldor said.

"Thanks" Gary replied "its call a Ford Taurse."

"What a very interesting name" Eldor commented.

"Yeah but its also very popular to. Alot of people have them." He walked over to the door to enter the house, turned to nob and said, "Come on in and meet my mom."

Eldor walked over and said, "I look forwad to it."

And so Gary opened the door and the two walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi mom" Gary said as he entered the house carrying the Staff of Light. He then put the staff next to the door.

Inside was a middle aged woman sitting at a small table inside a kitchen. She had red hair that went down to her neck, and was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue pants.

"Hey Gary. So is this Eldor" she asked?

"Yep, Eldor this is my mother Kathy Glenn" he said as he gestured his hands towards his mother.

"A plesure to meet you mam" Eldor said as he walked up to her, took her hand, and placed a kiss on it.

She smiled at that and asked her son, "Charming, isn't he?"

"I am merly being a gentalman. It is our way on Eternia." Eldor replied before Gary could.

"Hes old fashion" Gary add while taking a seat next to her, "remember how I told you about how people acted and dressed like they lived in the Lord of the Rings, but with advanced technology."

"What is the Lord of the Rings" Eldor asked as he took a seat on the other side of her as well.

"It's a story by J. R. R. Tolkien. It's a trilogy of books plus two prelude books about the fight between the forces of good and evil. It's much like the fights on Eternia, just with out technology. I think you would like it." Gary told him.

"I believe that I would. When I head back to Eternia would you please let me borrow a copy of each book so I can read them?"

"You take me to see my sister and I'll buy you and entire book store" Kathy replied before Gary could speak.

"Just the five books your son told me about would be fine but thank you for offering."

"Speaking of my aunt," Gary said, jumping into the convesation, "since she married the king of Eternos, does that make me and my mom a duke and a duchess?"

Eldor smiled at Gary's question, "I believe so, but that is up to King Randor to decide."

"And if he don't" Gary told him with an evil looking grin on his face, "I'll just transform into He-Ro and make him."

Instead of laughing like Kathy was doing, Eldor told him in a very stern voice, "You can not do that"

"It was a joke Eldor. I raised my son better than that." Kathy replied, ending her laughing fit.

"Yeah I would never do somthing like that. Besides it don't matter anyways. This country doesn't recognize noblalty or royalty." Gary also told Eldor, hopeing to get him to not be as angry as he was with him.

"You should not joke about something like that" He replied to both of them still in a stern voice. "You must remember that you can only use your powers to help and defend like you did tonight."

"What do you mean tonight" Kathy asked Eldor, wide eyed and with a hint of fear in her voice. She then turned to Gary and asked, "did you fight someone today."

"Yeah, King Hiss and the snake men came threw that portal, so I fought them."

"Your not hurt are you" she asked with concern in her voice?

"Nope, I beat all six of them."

"SIX" she replied, a little unbelieving of what her son just told her.

"It is true" Eldor told her, "the fact that there are no snake men here now should be proof that he defeated them."

"I just wish you wouldent fight them."

"Sorry mom, but they're here, and I'm the only one here that can stop them."

"Why can't you let the military do it?" Kathy pleaded with her son.

"Because King Hiss is a very powerful, and I use this word loosly, person. He alone has the power to single handly defeat an army."

"Your son is correct in that statement" Eldor joined in, "and your son maybe the only person in the entire universe who can control the powers of the Staff of Light and the only person on this planet that can access the powers of Grayskull."

"I understand what your saying Eldor" She replied, "but I still don't like it."

"Now I know why Adam never told his parents" Gary thought to himself, "he doesn't want them to worry." He then told his mother, "I know I can't tell you not to worry mom, but atleast you'll know I'll be fighting for the side of good."

"I guess your right, but I can't help but worry."

"I know mom, I know."

The three continued to talk for a couple of more hours, till Gary looked at the clock on the microwave, saw that it was eleven o'clock. He then got up and said, "Well I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to long you two."

"Goodnight Gary" his mother told him.

"Plesant dreams Gary" Eldor told him.

After saying their goodnights, Gary took the Staff of Light and walked out of the kitchen and down to his room.

After listening to the door of Gary's bedroom door shut, Eldor turned to Kathy and asked, "does he know who his father really is?"

"What?"

"I shall ask you again, does he know..." Eldor tried to ask again but was cut off by Kathy.

"Why would you ask that" she ask angerly but in a hush voice inorder to not wake her son up. "You of all people should know I can't tell him that. And how do you know who his real father is?"

"I could sense it in him."

"Your not going to tell him, are you? The information could destory him. So please don't tell him. As far as I'm concerned, he has no father."

"I understand. I will not tell your son, but he may find out."

"I just hope its when all this fighting on your planet is over."

"So do I."


	9. Chapter 9

"Gary! Wake up Gary!" Kathy yelled at her son in a panic as she entered his room, waking up both him and a sleeping wolf dog in the corner.

"Wah" he said half awake.

"You must wake up Gary" Eldor said as he entered the. "King Hiss is attacking the downtown area."

Gary shoot up as if he had had an ice cold bucket of water dumped on hi. "What" was all he said as he ran over to his TV and turned it on. On the screen he could clearly see the six snake men attacking and destorying the downtown of his home.

"I've got to call" was all he got out before his cell phone began ringing.

He reached over to his desk and picked it up, turned it on and said,"Hello...Johny, good thing you called are you wathcing the news... Good, have you called... Thats great. Listen, how long will it take you and everyone to get down there... Ten minutes, cool. Listen Johny I'll be down there in ten minutes... I know I live fifteen mintues away but it will only take me five... Ok see ya there... Don't worry I won't."

He pressed the hang up button on his cell and told the both of them, "I've got to go."

"Please Gary" his mother pleaded with him with tears in her eyes, "Please be carefull. Don't get killed."

"I won't mom" he said hugging her. He then turned to Eldor and asked, "Eldor, please stay here. Watch over my mother for me. Don't let her or yourself come after me."

"I will try" he replied.

Standing up, he told his wolf dog, "come on Timber. We have to go."

The wolf dog named timber got a worried look on his face, but final gave a woof and a nod. He got up and followed his master out to the back yard.

"Ok boy, you ready" Gary asked holding up the Staff of Light.

Timber laid down on the ground, placed his front paws over his face and cried.

"Well to bad Timb" he told his dog, "I serware your as big of a wimp a Cringer" he told him, refering to the famous cowerdly green and yellow striped tiger of Eternos.

"Magic and strength tempered by heart" he said to bring about the light show that will transform him into He-Ro, "I stand for peace!"

There stood there now what was Earth's most powerful warrior, He-Ro. He pointed his staff towards Timber and shoot out a beam of pure white light.

No longer standing there was the large and timid Timber, but a huge and powerful looking gray and white wolf. On this wolf was blue head armor and a blue armored saddle exactly like Battle Cat's armor, just blue colored.

He-Ro jumped onto the saddle of the wolf and told him, "Ok Battle Wolf, lets go kick some ass."

With a loud, eardrum busting howl, he jumped over the house and race off towards downtown.

While the pair were off towards the downtown area, Kathy was standing in the front doorway watching the two and thinking to herself, "Don't die out there Gary. Please don't die."

There was truth in Gary's words when he said he could be downtown in five minutes. Despite being several miles away he and Timber, now He-Ro and Battle Wolf, were downtown, standing on the roof of a building a hundred feet away infront of the snake men.

"King Hiss" he addreased them, mostly the leader, in a loud, booming voice and told them, "you and your minons will surrender at once. Do so and I promise that you and your men will receive a fair trial."

Hiss chuckled at this and yelled at him, "I am above your lawsss." He then pointed his staff at the pair and shot out his two ghost snakes at them.

The pair leaped down to the street and out of the way before the ghost snakes hit the roof, blasting the top corner of the building to pieces.

Once on the ground He-Ro spoke to Hiss again, "I will give you one more chance, surrender."

Hiss and his snake men began to laugh at this. Finally when all of them got control of themselves, Hiss told him once again, "What makesss you think we will sssurrender?"

"For one," He-Ro told him, and all of the snake men, "I kicked all your asses last night. And second" he told them, motioning with his staff towards behind him, "I've brought friends to help me kick you scally snake ass again."

Indead He-Ro was telling them the truth. In the distance the snake men could make out the shadowy shapes of five people appoarching.

The first one of these shapes was quite tall and appeared to be hold in both of his hands a sword. The second was shorter, infact the shortest and slimest of the five, appear to be female, and carrying a sword on her back. The third was taller the second person but not as tall as the first. He was carrying a large and bulky rifle in his hands and was wearing what looked like heavy body armor. The forth one appear to be as tall as the third one and was holding what looked like a sledge hammer in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. The final one looked as if he was as tall as the previous two, and was carrying a spear on his back and a pair of hand axes in each hand.

The six snake men were shocked to see that there were five humans walking towards them, all looking for a fight with them. The six had believed the humans on this world to be cowards because twenty-five earlier the police tried to stop them, but had to fall back and regroup because they could not fight the might of the snake men.

Finally the five arrived to stand next to their leader. He-Ro then looked at all the snake men and told them, "Snake Men, meet the Earth Knights."

Enraged, King Hiss commanded his snake men, "KILL THEM."

And so, the battle was on.


	10. Chapter 10

Each member of the two groups squared off againest each other, all taking different positions around the area.

Tung Lasher attacked the tall, blonde man in the large brown overcoat that was carrying the two swords, which Lasher could see was a three foot long broadsword in his right hand and a three foot long katanna in his left.

"I presume you to be Tung Lasher" he said in a British accent. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Swordsman."

Tung Lasher began to hiss at him, "I call you lunch." He then lauched his extra long tongue at Swordsman, trying to wrap it around his body.

Only it did not wrap around his body but instead his left arm. "You missed" he told the snake, and then slashed off the piece of tongue that was holding his arm.

Tung Lasher recoiled in pain. Even though his tongue would regenerate, it still hurt like hell.

Swordsman sheathed his broadsword into a hidden sheath in his overcoat and unwraped the piece of tongue still wrapped around his arm. "I believe this is yours", he told Lasher as he threw the piece of tongue back to the feet of its owner.

Enraged by this insult, Lasher once again lauched his long tongue at Swordsman.

Swordsman avoided the tongue entirely by jumping to his left. Little did he know that Lasher wasn't aiming for him but the lamp post behind him.

Fortunatly he turned around just in time to see the street light rip up from side walk with a large chunk of concrete attached to the bottom. He only had a second to think as the beam came hurtling towards him. He took his katanna and by instinct alone sliced off the part of the beam with the light attached to it, avoiding injury, and sending the portion of the post with the concrete still attached to it towards Tung Lasher.

Tung Lasher could believe his eyes as his plan to defeat Swordsman came, literally, crashing into his face, thus taking him out of the fight.

Sssqueeze fought the only female of the group, a young woman who was wearing a brown ninja outfit with black bracers that had a dozen throwing stars on each one. Around her waist was a pair or sai and a pair of steal tofas.

"Who are you, little girl" Sssqueeze asked her.

"The name's Ninjeta" she said throwing a pair or stars at the snake man, "and DON'T call me a LITTLE GIRL."

The snake man rolled out of the way of the projectiles and sent his stringy arms towards Ninjeta, wraping around her.

Little did Sssqueeze know that the female ninja had another pair of throwing stars in her hands. She used these weapons to cut into the arms of Sssqueeze, forcing him to retract both of his arms back in pain and green blood.

"That hurt" the snake man told her.

"To damn bad" she replied as she threw the two throwing stars at Sssqueeze.

He placed up his hands hoping to catch the two projectiles, which he did, as they embeded half an inch into the palms of his hands.

As he cried out in pain Ninjeta decided to do the only merciful thing for the creature, and her ears. Removing a tofa from her waist she jumped up into the air and came down onto Sssqueeze, hitting him dirrectly between the eyes with the weapon, knocking him out.

"Sweat dreams you pair of boots" she told him looking down at the unconscious snake.

Kobra Khan faced off againest the armored fellow. He was wearing what looked like black body armor but with extra steel colored armor surrounding his chest and torso. The boots on his feet and the gauntlets on his arms were also steel colored as well. The helmet he was wearing look like a motorcycle helmet, minus the visor.

Khan spit several shoots of acid directly at the armored man as he was firing what could be best described as ball lightning at Khan.

"You can not hurt me you Man-At-Armsss wannabe" Khan told him.

"The name is Mech you wannabe human" Mech told him while firing again at him.

"How dare you imply" Khan spit at him again, "that I would want to be human."

To avoid the spit barreling towards him, Mech place his rifle between himself and the acid. The spit was stopped from hitting him, but destoryed his gun in the process.

"Ha, you can not ssstop the might of the sssnake men" he told Mech as ran over to the armored man and punched him in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

"Now die human" as he said this he released a cloud of toxic gas from his mouth directly towards the fallen Earth Knight.

Khan looked over towards where the fallen human now was, although not able to see him due to the thickness of the cloud.

So he was not able to see it when a taser dart came out of the cloud and hit him directly in the chest. Several thousand volts pulsed threw the pair of wires attacthed to dart, making Kobra Khan collapse into a heep of flesh and scales.

The dart retracted back into the cloud and out walked Mech, now with a tinted visor around his face. He walked over to Khan and said, "Three down, and three to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Rattlor took on the next human, a bald, dark skined man with a sledge hammer in his right hand and a baseball bat in his left. "So which one of you poor excuses for a car seat is you" he asked Rattlor.

"My name isss Rattlor, and you need to learn how to ssspeak human" Rattlor replied.

"You slur your s'es, and you complain about the way I talk." He told him while rolling his eyes.

"How dare you mock me" Rattlor told him as he stretched his neck, sending his head directly in the chest of the dark skinned man.

He flew where he was standing, dropping his weapons, and into a parked car a few feet away.

"That hurt" the snake man said as he retracted his head and began rubing the top of it.

"Didn't hurt me" the dark skinned man told Rattlor, standing back up as if nothing had happened.

"What, how" Rattlor asked, staring in shock.

"It's a genetic condition. Something I was born with" he told the shocked snake man. His voice then took a darker tone to it as he told him, "I don't feel pain."

"You may not feel pain, but I will BREAK YOU" he told him as he lauched his head once again at the dark skinned man.

"No I will break you thats why I'm called Breaker" he told Rattlor as he landed his fist right between the eyes of the snake man's incoming head.

His head was sent back into place by Breaker's powerful fist. When the head was back to its original spot the momentum of the rapid return sent Rattlor flying into clothing store window.

Breaker then ran up to the store, grabing his bat and hammer, and jump threw the now busted window.

Rattlor stood up and took the dress that was covering his face off his head and tossed it at Breaker, covering his face. He then jumped onto him and attemped to bite him on the head.

Only to be knock in the right shoulder and several feet away to his left via the baseball bat in Breaker's hand.

Breaker then stood up and told the snake man, "you best not try that again."

Rattlor responded by sending head once again at Breaker.

He waited until to last second before the head reached him, then smashed his two weapons onto the opposite sides of Rattlor's neck, causeing the snake man to lose consciousness.

Breaker looked down at the head of the fallen snake man and said, "told ya I would break ya."

Things were no going well for Snake Face. Every time he would try to turn his opponet into stone he would close his eyes at the last second and keep them closed until he made the snakes in his face go back inside.

The deep tan skinned man with the dark hair that was braided into one single strand down his back seemed to know exactly when Snake Face was going to used his powers and where he was and when he was using them. He even once tried to keep his powers going for an extended length of time hoping that with his opponet's eyes closed that he could attack him while he was blind.

That didn't work.

Finally Snake Face gave up on trying to turn his opponet into stone and asked in frustration, "why can I not turn you into ssstone? How can you know when to clossse your eyesss?"

"My people call me Sprite See'er. I can see your sprite as clearly as I can your body, even with my eyes closed. And I can see when your are about to use your powers just by looking and feeling the change in your sprite."

"Ssso, your a medium, one that can sssee the dead and ssspeak to them asss well" Snake Face stated.

"Well" he said crouching down, "prepare to JOIN THEM." Snake Face leaped into the air and straight at See'er.

Only Sprite See'er was ready for this and threw both of his tomahawks into the upper portion of Snake Face's legs, sending him crashing down into into the street below.

Snake Face slowly and painfully pulled out both of the tomahawks and unsteadly stood up on both his injuried legs.

Sprite See'er removed the spear from his back and ran right at the injuried snake man with the spear head aimed directly at his chest.

The spear almost impacted, but Snake Face was able to dodge the weapon and move enough to tuck it inbetween his right arm.

With the spear under his arm Snake Face looked at Sprite See'er and said, "You haven't beaten me yet."

"Yes I have" was all he said to snake before he lifted up the spear, with Snake Face still holding it, over his head, and onto the pavement behind him, knocking Snake Face out as he came crashing down onto his head.

Sprite See'er looked at the fallen snake man with his spear now aimed at the snake's chest and told him, "don't worry, I won't kill you. I don't have to. The state will do that for me."

He looked over at the battle between King Hiss and He-Ro that was happening three hundred feet away from him and said quitely to himself. "Win my friend."


	12. Chapter 12

"I see you didn't listen to me" He-Ro told King Hiss, "of course you were unconscious when I told you to go back to Eternia."

"You do not tell me what to do" King Hiss told him as he threw a ball of energy at He-Ro.

He-Ro jumped off Battle Wolf before the energy could strike him. The ball went flying harmlessly over the pair.

"You should get out of here Battle Wolf" he told his canine steed, "this is my fight not yours."

Battle Wolf looked at He-Ro as if to say that he didn't want to go and that he could help him.

"Don't look at me like that. We both know that I have to fight him. He wants to kill me not you."

Battle Wolf looked over at Hiss, then to He-Ro and gave a woof and a nod. Battle Wolf gave one more look at Hiss as if to say 'hurt him and I'll rip you to shreads' and then ran up the street to go check on the others.

"Just you and me Hiss" He told the Snake King, "one on one."

"I would have it no other way" Hiss told him as he lauched his two ghost snakes towards He-Ro.

He-Ro was about to simply jump out of the way of the incoming attack when the two snakes split up into two different directions. The two ghost snakes then circled around and came at him from the sides.

He-Ro saw this and jumped out of the way just before the two ghost snakes could hit him, only to be caught up in the magical explosion caused when the two snakes impacted each other.

He-Ro was thrown about fifteen feet up into the air and fifty feet away.

When the smoke cleared there was a crater in the road about four feet deep and twelve feet wide. Water was spraying up from the center. A water main had obviously been broken.

Hiss walked up to the edge crater that was now filling up water, allowing the piller of water to come down onto himself. He looked threw the shooting water and yell, "You can not fight the power of the sssnake m..." he was about to finish when a blast of energy came threw the water and impacted him in the chest.

Sixty feet away stood He-Ro, staff aimed right at King Hiss. He then yelled out to King Hiss, "I really wish you would shut up."

He-Ro walk up to the crater, and looked threw the piller of water at Hiss laying on the ground, chest smoking, . He then walked around the crater towards his right side till he was standing next to a building. He look over at Hiss laying on the ground still smoking, he never saw that he still had his hand on his snake staff.

"Guess its over" He-Ro told himself.

"You guessssss wrong" King Hiss told him as he turned over and shot his two ghost snakes above He-Ro.

He-Ro believe that the ghost snakes were heading towards him and therefore ducked underneath the incoming attack.

Only the attack was not aimmed at He-Ro, but instead at the second floor of the building behind him.

He-Ro looked up just in time to see the piece of the structure falling down onto him. Before the brick and concrete could fall down onto him, he dropped his staff and rasied his arms up to catch the falling the piece of building in his hands.

He-Ro stood up with the building piece still in his hands and said, "That wasn't very nice."

King Hiss, final standing up showing his burnert away fake skin and revealing the mass of snakes that under that fake skin, told him, "That was not sssuppossse to be nice." A ball of energy began formed in his free hand.

He-Ro threw the piece of the building at Hiss when threw the ball of energy at the piece of the building, hoping to crumble it ontop of He-Ro.

The blast and the piece of the building impacted in mid air, sending hundreds of pieces of brick and concrete at Hiss.

Hiss only had a second to act, raising an energy sheild around him, deflecting the incoming pieces of rubble from hitting him.

The same could not be said for the cars that were parked several feet behind him as the rubble that flew over him impacted them, breaking several windows and denting the hell out of the vehicles.

He-Ro picked up his staff and told King Hiss, "You do know that the owner of those cars are going to sue you?"

"I care nothing for your lawsss or your money, I jussst care about power" Hiss told him as he ripped off the rest of his skin, revealing once again his five heads.

"Here we go with the hydra bit again" He-Ro said out loud as the true form of King Hiss ran at him, attempting to strike him with his poisoness fangs.

Hiss tried to strike at He-Ro with his upper left head, only to have it knocked away with the Staff of Light, then stuck threw with its spear head. He-Ro then grabbed the lower left head and squeezed its neck until it fell down dead.

Hiss, now with an entire side of heads down, backed away from He-Ro and said, "you have not defeated me yet."

"Yes I have." When He-Ro said this Battle Wolf jumped down from the building behind Hiss, and ontop of the snake king, sending him flat to the ground. Battle Wolf then picked up the back of the neck of the middle head with his mouth and flung Hiss into the building behind him.

He-Ro walked up to his steed and asked him, "I thought I told you to stay away from here." He then rubbed his head and continued, "thanks for not listening to the me."

He was about to mount Battle Wolf when two balls of energy came out of the store, impacting the both of them, sending them both to the far side of the street.

Out of the damaged building walked King Hiss, his fake skin now regenrated, with his right hand raised up infront of him and left arm lemp to his side.

"I am not defeated"

"Oh yes you are" as a new voice said as a baseball bat came barreling towards Hiss's stomach.

Hiss grabed bat in mid air, only to be forced to drop it when a couple of throwing stars impacted his arm and a sword impaled him threw the back of his shoulder.

Hiss jerked himself away from the blade and look at the three new people that were infront of him, the Earth Knights Breaker, Ninjeta, and Swordsman.

"Damn" Hiss said to himself as he ran over to were his staff lies.

Only before he could reach it the staff was grabed by a claw like grappling hook and pulled threw the still shooting piller of water.

Threw the water he could see the Earth Knight Mech was holding the staff in his hands. Beside him was Sprite See'er, tomahawks in hand.

"Thatsss mine" Hiss told them as he once again ripped off his skin, revealing his true form but with only his right and middle heads working. He jumped threw the water piller intending to kill the two.

Only the two had different plans as Sprite See'er threw his two tomahawks at Hiss's two right heads, embedding in them. Mech then shot out one of his taser darts, sending thousands of volts to Hiss, and knocking him back wards. Once Hiss went threw the piller of water Mech retracted his taser dart back into his suit.

Hiss was about to impact the ground when a blast of light impacted the side of the snake king, sending him to the feet of the three other Earth Knights, finally knocked out.

The seven Earth Knights, including Battle Wolf stood around the now fallen snake men king. He-Ro looked at Mech and asked, "Did you bring the restrants."

"Ofcourse I did" Mech replied, "How dumb do you think I am?"

The Knights all laughed at that, knowing for a fact that Mech had an IQ in the upper two-hundrads, prehaps even the lower three-hundrads.

After they finished laughing at the joke He-Ro told the group, "Ok Mech, you Ninjeta and Swordsman go and get them, me Breaker and Sprite See'er will and gather up the snakes, ok?"

They all gave a nod and went about with their tasks at hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Gary and Timber, having transformed back from He-Ro and Battle Wolf, along with his mother, Eldor, the other Earth Knights, and four, two seater dirt bikes, stood infront of the portal leading to Eternia. All were still wearing what they had on in the fight except for Ninjeta, who now had her mask off revealing the face of a beautiful young japanese woman, and Mech who had his helmet off revealing a head of short light brown hair.

"I sure hope that bloody mess is over" Swordsman said to the group.

"We can only hope the devices that Mech gave your police officers will work" Eldor told him.

"They'll work" Mech said to Eldor, "I tested them on him" he said jerking his thumb at Gary, "when he was transformed into He-Ro."

"Yeah, I couldent do shit" Gary replied.

"Watch your language" Kathy ordered her son as the others began to chuckle. "That goes for the rest of you" she said to the others, "I will not have any of you using foul language infront of my sister. I haven't seen her in over twenty years."

"Yes ma'am" they all replied, fearing her wrath.

Breaking the long moment of silence, Breaker spoke up and asked, "So where do you think they'll take'em, the snake men I mean?"

"Probablly to a highly secure military base, maybe even Area 51. Thats where they take all the other aliens and there ships" Mech told him.

"Don't tell me you really think that Area 51 exists" Ninjeta told him while rolling her eyes, "Its just a myth. The government wouldent hide something like that."

"Yuriko" Mech told the girl known as Ninjeta, "ofcourse the government hides things from the public. Hell I'm a Republican and I think Bush has lied on several occasions. I still voted for him, but still."

"Why the hell would you vote for Bush if you think he lied" Breaker asked.

"Because atleast he can make up his mind" Mech responded.

"Kerry was just trying to keep everyone happy."

"But when you try to keep everyone happy you" Mech was interrupted from finishing his statement when Gary jumped in between the two's argument.

"We can talk about politics later boys, right now lets go threw that portal."

"Yeah, you right Gary. Besides where we going its all kingdoms." Breaker told him.

"Everyone, lets head on threw the portal can we," Sprite See'er told them as he walked into the portal.

"Well excuse me" Breaker told them as picked up a dirt bike under his arm and walked threw the portal.

"He does know you can just push one of those things threw" Swordsman asked Mech.

"I'm sure he does, he just likes to test how strong he is" Mech told him.

"Ok" Swordsman said as he push another of the bikes, struggling a little to push it over the lip the ring.

"Ok, whos next" Gary asked.

Ninjeta resonded by walking threw.

"Ok then" Gary said a little bewildered.

"I'm going next" Kathy said, "I've waited to long to see my sister" and so she to walk threw.

"Well I might as well go on threw" Mech told the remaining three as he grabbed bike and pushed it with him threw.

"It has been an interesting time here on Earth" Eldor told.

"I'll say, we were both nearly killed" Gary replied.

"I am truely sorry for that."

"Don't be, I was destine to do this."

"Yes, that is true."

"Well come on, lets go threw already" Gary told Eldor as he motioned him towards the portal.

With a nod Eldor walked threw the portal and back to Eternia.

"You next" Gary told Timber as he pointed towards the portal.

Timber looked towards the portal then back to Gary with a worried look on his face.

"Get threw there you old scaredy cat, its not going to hurt" He told his wolf dog, finally getting him to go threw the portal.

"Hope you stay in jail for a while Hiss" he said to himself as he grabbed the last dirt bike, and with Staff of Light on his back walked threw the portal, and onto Eternia.

Only when he got threw he saw that only six people and one wolf dog was in the room.

"Wheres Sprite See'er" he asked them.

"He was running out the hallway when I came in" Breaker told him.

"Damn" Gary cursed himself, knowing if Sprite See'er ran out of there on his own then something bad must be happening outside. Setting up the dirt bike he told Timber, "come with me Timb."

The duo ran down the long hallway and to the outside where they saw their friend looking towards the west. They could also see smoke rising into the air several miles away in the dirrection where he was looking.

"Is this why came out here" Gary asked him.

"Yes, I can sense a powerful evil coming from there as well." Sprite See'er told him.

"I think I know who it is" he then turned to Sprite See'er and told him, "go inside, get the other Earth Knights and head to where the smoke is coming from."

"Right" he said as he ran back inside.

"Ready to do this again" he asked Timber.

Timber shook his head in response.

"We'll we got to" Gary told him as he lifted his staff up into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who do you think is attacking that village" Mech asked He-Ro, now riding on a dirt bike with Ninjeta on the back.

"I don't know" He-Ro replied, now ontop of Battle Wolf, riding towards the burning village. "But my guess is that its Skelator. He's the only person who would attack an helpless village, but there must be something there that he wants."

"What do you think it might be" Ninjeta asked.

"I don't know that either" He-Ro replied. "Must be something really powerful though."

"Can't he be just attacking for the fun of it" Breaker asked as he rode up on the other side of Battle Wolf on his dirt bike.

"Not Skelator's style. He doesn't attack anyone without a reason. He might not care how weak someone is, but he won't attack anyone or any place without a reason."

"Can't he just be crazy" Breaker asked again.

"Oh he is crazy" He-Ro told him. "But he's also smart. He may do something that seems completly insane, but only to succeed in his ultimate plan."

"Which would be" Mech asked.

"To take the powers and secrets within Castle Grayskull and ultimatly conquer Eternia, if not the rest of the universe." He-Ro informed him.

"Well thats just bloody great" Swordsman said from behind him. "And what kind of powers and secrets are in this Castle Grayskull?"

"Don't know. I've never been inside. I just know where its at, what it looks like and thats it." He-Ro said looking over his shoulder.

"What type of person is this guy" Sprite See'er asked from behide as well, riding the last dirt bike.

"Think of the Joker, but also knows magic" He-Ro replied.

"Oh bloody hell" was all Swordsman could say.

"Does he look like the Joker too" Ninjeta asked?

"Nope. He's got blue skin and a skull for a head" He-Ro told her.

"I guess that explains why his name is Skelator" Swordsman responded.

"It also explains his nick name to" He-Ro said.

"Whats his nick name" asked Breaker?

"Bonehead" He-Ro replied.

All the Earth Knights laughed at this. Although the nick name was quite obvious, it was still very funny.

"How much longer till we get there" Sprite See'er asked.

"Its about a mile away" He-Ro told them.

Mean in the village of Tanbar, things were not going so well. Skelator, Evil-Lynn, Blade, Trap Jaw, Whiplash, and Beastman had just begun to attack fifthteen minutes earlier. Several wood houses were burning, bodies were laying on the street, many unmoving.

"There is no sign of it Lord Skelator" Evil-Lynn told the Lord of Snake Mountain as she walked up to him.

"Keep looking" he told her. "Do not stop looking until it is found. I will try to get this worm to tell me its location" he said while looking at the person he was holding up by the neck.

Evil-Lynn bowed to him, "at once my lord" and went off, back into the destruction.

"Now" he said turning back to the person in his grip, an old bald man with a long white beard and a blue robe, "Where is it."

"Where is what" the old man asked, his voice just a whisper.

"Do not take me for a fool" Skelator said to him in a threating voice, "you know what I am talking about about. The Jewel of Falcor. Where is it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about" he told him before Skelator threw him to the ground.

"I will ask one more time, where is the Jewel of Falcor" he asked, aiming his Havok Staff at the village elder.

"No, I will not tell you Skelator. You will just have to kill me" the elder told him, trying to prop himself up on his arm.

"As you wish" Skelator said with what looked like a grin on his face.

"Panthor" he called out to his steed, "come get your dinner."

In ran Panthor, running towards his next meal. He was in mid air and about to pounce on the old man when suddenly a blue, white, and gray blur came smashing threw the air, and into the large panther.

"What is this" Skelator demanded.

"It's called you being defeated Skelator" the voice of He-Ro said from above.

Skelator turned around to see him standing ontop of one of the few building that wasn't burning.

"Who are you" he asked.

"I'm He-Ro."

Skelator did the only thing he could do when he heard the name, he laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Beastman was currently in a burning section of Tanbar, searching for the jewel that Skelator wanted.

"Stupid Skelator" he thought to himself, "waking me up in the middle of a nap just to go find some stupid jewel. Whats the thing suppose to do anyways" he asked himself when out of the corner of his eye he sees a movement between the buildings.

"Who's that" he yelled out. "Could one of the Heroic Warriors have gotten here already. Oh well, doesn't matter anyways. He-Man's on Etheria, they can't beat us" he said to himself.

"You don't need to worry about He-Man or the Heroic Warriors" A voice said from behind Beastman, "you just need to worry about me."

Beastman turned around to see the person who had just talked to him standing about about thirty feet away.

"Who are you" he demanded.

"I am Sprite See'er, a member of the Earth Knights" he replied.

"Earth? Earth!" Beastman said a little shocked. Then a second later he started to roll on the ground laughing. "Earth has no knights or warriors or anything like that."

"Not that you know of" Sprite See'er told him, "but you've only been there once, and to a small town, you know nothing of Earth."

"I'll show you what kind of knight you are" Beastman told him. "Griffen" he said looking up to see a large flying creature come overhead. He then pointed his fingure at Sprite See'er and said "tear him apart!"

When the griffen swooped down at Sprite See'er to tear him apart, the knight just closed his eyes and stood perfectly still.

The griffen stopped two feet infront of him in midair, flaping his wings. After a few moments it turned around and started flying away from the village.

"What did you do" Beastman demanded.

"Your not the only one who can talk to animals, but unlike you I don't control them, I ask them" Sprite See'er told him.

Beastman was now furious, "THAT GRIFFEN WAS MINE!'

"No creature belongs to anyone, and that includes you."

"I'll show you" Beastman told him as jumped into the air and towards Sprite See'er.

Only he did not reach him but instead was inpailed thru the gut by Sprite See'er's spear.

"This is what happens when you don't respect something, It ends up with you getting hurt in the end" he told Beastman as he pulled him off his spear.

Evil-Lynn stalked thru the streets trying to find anyone alive that could tell her where the Jewel of Falcor was.

"We should not have killed so many" she thought to herself, "then maybe someone could tell us where the damn thing is."

Then jumping down several feet infront of her was what appeared to be a young woman in a ninja outfit.

"You there" she commanded, aiming her staff at Ninjeta "tell me where Jewel of Falcor is and perhaps I shall spare your life."

"I don't know what that is or where its at, but if I did I wouldent tell you anyways" Ninjeta told her.

"Insallent child" she yell at her, "you are of no use to me" Evil-Lynn said as she blasted a ball of power at Ninjeta.

She rolled out of the way of the blast and threw a throwing star at Evil-Lynn's left side.

Evil-Lynn stopped the projectile by placing a energy sheild around her. "Do you think your little weapons can harm me" she told her.

"These can" Ninjeta told her as she threw two more stars at Evil-Lynn.

"Ha what can" she was cut off as the two throwing stars exploded infront of her, breaking her sheild and sending her back about twenty feet.

"Explosive tipped" Ninjeta informed her. "As Swordsman would say their a real blast."

Evil-Lynn responded by sending a beam at Ninjeta, nearly hitting her.

Ninjeta barely managed to backflip out of the way as she threw out her two tofas at her.

Evil-Lynn managed to knock the first one out of the way, but the second one struck her directly between the eyes. She then fell on her knees with a big red mark between her eyes. "Well that was uncalled for" was all she said as she fell flat on her face.

Ninjeta walked over to her, middriff showing after some of the front of her outfit was burned away.

She looked down at Evil-Lynn and told her "so was what you did here."


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is it" Whiplash thought to himself, "I hate it when Skelator sends us on these stupid missions, won't even tell anybody why he wants this jewel for anyways, just tells us its none of are business why he wants is and then he blasts us."

Whiplash was not in a good mood. Sure destroying all those buildings and killing all those people cheered him up a little, but he was still not in a good mood.

"No one here worth killing anyways. For once I'd like one of the masters to show up, or at least someone worth fighting.

Whiplash got his wish as someone creped up from behind him, grabbed his tail, and threw him into a lamp post.

He got up from the now fallen lamp post, a little bit dazed, to see who had thrown him into the lamp post.

"Who are you" he asked a little bit angry.

"The names Breaker" he said as took the steel baseball bat and twenty pound sledge hammer off of his back.

"Thats a good name for you cause I'm gonna break you" Whiplash told him as he slammed his tail into Breaker's left elbow and shoulder.

Breaker was sent flying thru the air and against the wall of a burning building.

Whiplash laughed at the fallen knight only to be shocked to see him stand up as if nothing had happened. He looked at Breaker and asked, "why aren't you knocked out."

"I don't fell pain lizard boy."

"You still can't use your left arm" Whiplash told as he pointed out the now limp arm.

"Thats no problem" he told him as used his other arm to give his left arm one good tug and relocated his elbow and shoulder.

"Like I told you, I don't feel pain" Breaker told Whiplash as he picked up his sledge hammer.

Whiplash, now angered by this display, charged at Breaker head first.

Breaker expected this to happen, since most of Skelator's goons were quiet dumb and typically charged in head first with out thinking of a plan. At least thats what he heard.

He waited and waited until finally Whiplash was just about on him when he hit Evil Warrior with a golf swing hit from his sledge hammer right under his chin.

When Whiplash was just about to be sent back to Snake Mountain via sledge hammer air, Breaker just couldent resist in saying "fore."

He looked into the air watching his over sized green golf ball fly threw the air and said to himself, "I may not be Tiger Woods, but I can sure hit like him."

The one eyed Evil Warrior Blade stood over a teenage girl, with one of his swords over the girl's chest. "Wheres the Jewel of Falcor" he asked her.

"I don't know I swear" she told him with a great amount of fear in her voice.

"Wrong answer" he told her as he slammed his sword towards her.

Only it did not connect with her body, but instead another sword.

"Please leave now young lady, I must deal with this ruffingon."

The teen rolled out of the way and ran away from the village.

"Who are you" Blade asked.

"I am called Swordsman, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name."

"It don't matter" he told him as he elbowed him in the chest, knocking him back, "but I'll tell you anyways before I kill you."

"So, what is it" Swordsman asked, holding his chest.

"My name is Blade" he told him while pointing his sword at Swordsman, "just like the thing thats going to be used when I cut out your heart."

Blade ran right at Swordsman, sword held forward, ready to do just that.

Only he missed when Swordsman blocked it by crossing his two swords together and slamming Blade's sword into the ground.

Blade then took out another sword from his back and tried to cut off Swordsman's head, only to have it blocked by his opponent's Katanna.

"You are good" Swordsman commented Blade.

"I know" he replied and then slammed his head into Swordsman's face, knocking him away.

Swordsman used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood that was coming from his nose. "That was uncalled for" he told Blade.

"What you want someone to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Kiss this" Swordsman told him as he threw his two swords into a large post that Blade was standing next to that was holding up the roof of a porch.

"You missed" Blade told him, just before a piece of that post came crashing down onto him, knocking him out.

"Bloody moron" was all he said as he walked over to collect his swords.


	17. Chapter 17

Trapjaw was currently looking at a hand held digital readout, seeing what his doomsekkers were seeing. "Idiots" he thought of the others, "Why look for that jewel when you got these little guys to do all the work for you."

A few seconds later his screen went completely blank. He tried taping it a few times but it didn't. "What happen" he asked himself.

"A small, directed, electro magnetic pulse. Not powerful enough to knock out anything thats to big, but good enough to deal with small electronic devices, such as your hand held right there" an unknown voice told him from behind a building.

"Who are you" Trapjaw demanded, "where are you."

"My name is Mech" he told Trapjaw as he walk out from behind his hiding space and twenty feet in front of him.

"Who are you suppose to be? Some kind of Man-at-Arms wannabe" Trapjaw asked him.

"You know, your the second person today to ask me that" Mech told him. "I'm sure you know the first person that asked me that, he goes by the name of Kobra Khan."

"Kobra Khan. You know where that traitor's at" Trapjaw asked him.

"I'm not to sure. He's probably in a highly secure holding cell on a military base back on Earth. Care to join him" he asked.

"I don't think so" Trapjaw told him as he shot a freeze ray at Mech.

Mech jumped out of the way but was caught in the right leg, freezing it.

"Ha, your leg is frozen, you won't be able to use it for a while" he told Mech.

"Think again" Mech told him, as the ice began to quickly melt away. Half a minute later the ice had completely melted away.

"How did you do that" Trapjaw asked in shock.

"I've built super hot external heating elements into my suit" Mech told him, "so your freeze ray isn't going to work."

"Ha, I've got more than one settings on this" Trapjaw told him as he changed the setting on his arm from freeze ray to laser.

"Now lets see how you like ooofff" Trapjaw tried to tell him as he was changing the setting and aiming his laser arm when he was hit square in the chest by a blast of ball lightning.

Mech, lowering his bulky, futuristic looking rifle, looked at the now unconscious Trapjaw and told him, "You shouldent take so long to fire you weapon."

After Skelator stopped laughing, he looked up at He-Ro and told him, "Your not

He-Ro. He died a thousand years ago."

"I not the same He-Ro, bonehead" he told Skelator as he jumped off of the building and onto the ground below, "I'm the new one."

"So your an impostor" he told He-Ro.

"Why don't you fight me and see for yourself."

"Thats fine by me" Skelator told him as he launched a blast of black magic at He-Ro.

He-Ro held out the Staff of Light, hoping to catch the blast and then send it back to Skelator.

Only it didn't work because when the blast touched the tip of the staff, it exploded, sending He-Ro into the building behind him.

"Now to finish him off" Skelator said as he sent another blast into the building, blowing it up.

"Well that was easy" he said as he watched the structure turn into flames.

A few seconds later he was then shocked to see He-Ro walking out of the burning building, a golden energy shield all around him.

"Guess I'm not that easy to kill, am I" He-Ro asked.

"You guess wrong" Skelator told him as rushed right at him ready to bash him with his Havoc Staff.

The Havoc Staff clashed against the Staff of Light, a flash appearing when they collided.

"You are not He-Ro" Skelator informed him while the two were still locked up.

"Yes I am" he told him as he pushed Skelator back with a great push.

He-Ro, looking at the old man that Skelator was trying to get some information out of, told him, "you need to get out of here quick."

"I understand" the old man told him as he ran as fast as his old legs would take him.

Getting back up, Skelator told He-Ro "that was Panthor's lunch."

"Well he looks a little busy right now" he told him, pointing out the battle between Panthor and Battle Wolf.

"He will just have to have your dog then" Skelator informed him.

"It doesn't look like thats going to happen" He-Ro replied.

"Then he will just have to have you then" he told He-Ro as he shot another blast at him.


	18. Chapter 18

This time He-Ro didn't try to catch the blast or knock it out of the way. This time he jumped over it, and when he did he shot his own blast at Skelator, hitting him right in the chest.

As the Lord of Snake Mountain went flying away, he release another blast at

He-Ro, knocking him away to.

When both of them finally came to a stop, they both stood up at the same time, clutching their smoking burnt and smoking chests. He-Ro looked at Skelator and said, "you won't win, you do know that?"

"Ha, evil will always triumph" Skelator told him, "and even if you should defeat me here today, my minions will are still here and you will have to fight them as well."

"Your putting your faith in those morons, your even crazier than what everyone says that you are."

"They maybe imbeciles, but they do know how to fight."

"It doesn't seem that way to me" came a new voice.

"Who said that" Skelator demanded.

"I did" out coming from behind a building was Mech, carrying his rifle in one hand and Trapjaw over his other shoulder.

"So, you have allies" Skelator observed.

"No, you have allies Skelator, I have friends" He-Ro told him.

Skelator could only growl at that statement as his eyes, or lack there of, started turning flaming red.

"Here, let me return whats yours" He-Ro told him as he took Trapjaw from Mech and threw him at the feet of Skelator.

"Get up you fool" Skelator told him kicking him in the side.

"You should not treat your workers so badly" said Swordsman, nose still bleeding, "they might just try to kick you out."

"You okay Swordsman" He-Ro asked.

"Yes I just had a bit of a run in with some one eyed bastard, ah there he is" he pointed out as Blade walked up next to his master, limping and with a big knot on his head.

"What happened to you" Skelator asked Blade.

"Him" Blade told Skelator while pointing his sword at Swordsman.

"Okay, so thats two that your friends defeated, but that still leaves" he was about to finish when Beastman came crawling up, bleeding from his stomach and his back.

"How did this happen" Skelator demand from his goon.

"I happened" came another voice as Sprite See'er came walking into view, carrying his now bloody spear.

"You should really get him to see a doctor, I'm sure there are some for the prisoners at the Eternos City prison" He-Ro told Skelator.

"What kind of a fool do you take me" he was cut off as Evil-Lynn came walking up, slightly burnt, her outfit smoking, and with a big red dot between her eyes.

"Let me guess, another one of your friends did this to Evil-Lynn" Skelator asked.

"And that friend would be me" as a female ninja came walking up to her fellow Earth Knights.

"Then that only leaves" he was cut off as Whiplash came flying out of an ally and right into Evil-Lynn.

"Get off of me you lizard" she shouted as she rolled him off of her.

"Theres still" Sketalor was about to tell them Panthor when the purple cat went flying behind him.

"I guess thats all your boys" Breaker told him as he and Battle Wolf came walking up to the rest of the Earth Knights.

"I am still not defeated yet" Skelator proclaimed.

"Look around you bonehead. Two of your goons are unconscious, ones half dead, two are barely standing, and I'm not even sure if your cat is still alive, you need to surrender now" He-Ro told him.

"NEVER" Skelator shouted, "I will never sur..." he was cut off by the sound of engines coming towards the village.

"I believe that is the masters" He-Ro told him.

"I guess we will have to meet some other time then" he told He-Ro and the Earth Knights. "Come Evil-Lynn, let us get ourselves and these fools out of here."

"Yes my lord" she responded as she lifted her staff and Skelator lifted his. In a flash the the Evil Warriors were gone.

"This is certainly turning out to be an interesting day" Swordsman commented.

"Yes it has" He-Ro agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Halt there" yelled out Man-at-Arms as he landed his Windraider on the ground in front of the Earth Knights. With him was his daughter Teela, Ram-Man, Fisto, and Stratos. "Who are all of you? What happened here" he asked.

"What happened here was Skelator and some of his goons" He-Ro answered.

"Well that makes sense" Teela muttered, "only Skelator would attack a village for no reason."

"I wound not say that my lady" Swordsman spoke up, "I over heard one of his minions asking about a Jewel of Falcor. What it is and want it does I do not know all I know is is that he was searching for it."

"I can tell you exactly what it does" the village elder told them walking up to the group of knights and warriors. "The Jewel of Falcor is a enchanted gemstone that can unlock and open any sealed door, no matter how powerful of a seal had been placed upon it."

"He must have been searching for it in order to open Castle Greyskull" Stratos commented.

"Everything old bone head does it to get into Castle Greyskull, or conquer Eternia" He-Ro told them.

Several of the warriors and the knights chuckled at He-Ro calling Skelator bone head. Finally after the laughs subsided He-Ro spoke up and said, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced are selves, this gentleman here is Swordsman" he said gesturing towards his tall friend.

"A pleasure to meet all of you" Swordsman told them.

"A pleasure to meet you as well" Man-at-Arms replied.

"This is Mech, are own Man-at-Arms" He-Ro said pointing towards Mech.

Duncan, the Eternos Man-at-Arms, raised an eyebrow at this, "Your own

Man-at-Arms?"

"Someone has to build equipment for these people, might as well be the smartest person in the group" Mech answered.

"Who the hell said you were the smartest one in the group" Breaker told him.

"Have you ever built anything like this electro-plasma rifle."

"I don't need to. I got these" Breaker replied by holding up his two weapons.

"Before this turns into a fight" He-Ro interrupted, stepping in between the two, "this gentleman is Breaker."

"Oops, sorry about that. We just sometimes argue." Breaker told the Heroic Warriors.

"Well you shouldent start the arguments" Mech told him.

"Well you shouldent say something that causes an argument." Breaker replied.

"Will you two just stop it" Ninjeta told the two, "this is getting real old real quick."

"Ah, this is Ninjeta" He-Ro told the warriors, "top level ninja, and one of the most skilled fighters on Earth."

"EARTH" Teela this time responded in surprise. "Your from Earth?"

"Yep, I am from Tokyo, Japan actually. Thats a very big city on Earth." Ninjeta responded to Teela's question.

"We are all from Earth" Sprite See'er told her. "My name is Sprite See'er. It is a pleasure to meet you Teela."

"How do you know my name. I haven't even introduced myself yet" She replied a little shocked.

"Because I've been here before, several times in fact" He-Ro told her, "I know about you and all of the Heroic Warriors."

"Oh, okay" she said. "By the way what is your name. You have yet to tell us it."

"My name is He-Ro, and please don't laugh at it, I've had enough people laugh at it today" He-Ro told them.

"You can't be He-Ro" Ram-Man spoke up, "I may not know a lot about history, but I do know that He-Ro died along time ago."

"Lets just say I'm the new He-Ro" He-Ro told Ram-Man.

"Ram-Man is right" Man-at-Arms spoke up, "He-Ro did die along time ago. A thousand years ago in fact."

"I can explain that to you Man-at-Arms, but first I need you to come with me, I need you to help me pick up a few very important people." He-Ro told him.

"Okay but I better get a good explanation" Man-at-arms then turned to the other Heroic Warriors and told them, "Everyone, look for survivors and try to put out these fires."

"Yes father" Teela replied as she and the other Heroic Warriors went out thru the village to do just that.

"Alright guys go join them" He-Ro told the Earth Knights.

"Right" Mech replied as he and the others went off to help the Heroic Warriors search the village.

"Okay now what is this all about" Man-at-Arms questioned He-Ro.

"I'll tell you but only when we get to the Temple of Gaia" He-Ro responded.

"The Temple of Gaia? What are you talking about" Man-at-Arms asked.

"Bring your vehicle and I'll tell you about it when we get there" He-Ro told him, mounting Battle Wolf and riding towards the exit of the village.

"Oh well, I need to find this out" Man-at-Arms said as he jumped into the Windraider and followed He-Ro and Battle Wolf.


	20. Chapter 20

Setting his Windraider down next to the old temple that He-Ro and Battle Wolf stopped at, Man-at-Arms walked over towards He-Ro and asked, "okay, what is this about?"

"I'll show you" He-Ro told him as he lifted up his Staff of Light and said, "peace has been restored." After the light and lightning show there stood not the hero known as He-Ro, but a young man whom Duncan had never meet before but some how look familiar.

"Who are you" he asked the young man.

"My name is Gary Glenn" he told him.

"Did you say Glenn" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my aunt is Marleena Glenn."

"You mean to tell me that you are the queen's nephew?"

"Yep, thats me."

Duncan was looking at him now in total shock, "How did you get here to Eternia" he asked.

"Come inside and I'll show you" he told Duncan as he pointed towards the temple entrance.

"What is this place" Duncan asked.

"Its called the Temple of Gaia. Inside contains a portal from this world to Earth."

"I see" Man-at-Arms said as he began walking into the temple.

"Hold on" Gary said, halting Duncan, "let me change Battle Wolf back."

Duncan, having long become used to seeing people transform, said, "Okay."

In a few seconds and another light show, the large and powerful looking Battle Wolf had been transformed into the small and timid Timber.

"Come on up here Timber, come say hello to Man-at-Arms" Gary told his wolf dog.

Timber was a little frighten at first and backed off a little, but finally he walked up to Duncan and sniffed his hand.

"You see boy, I am a nice guy" Duncan told Timber as he rubbed his head. "By the way Gary, you can call me Duncan if you want to."

"Okay then Duncan. Come on Timber, thats enough pettings for one day, lets head on in" he told his pet wolf dog as three entered the Temple of Gaia.

Inside sat both Eldor and Kathy. Once Kathy saw her son walk in she ran over to him and hugged him in a near breathless embrace.

"Mom, can't, breath" Gary barely whispered out.

"Oops, I'm sorry son." Kathy told her son apologetically.

"It's okay mom" Gary told her.

"I'm sorry Gary I was just so worried" She told him. Finally noticing the newcomer that had come in with her son she asked, "so, are you going to introduce me to your new friend here?"

"I was about to before you put me in that bear hug" he said under his breath. "Mom this is Duncan, the Eternos Man-at-Arms. Duncan this is my mother, Kathy Glenn."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am" he told her, and then kissed her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me that the men on this planet were like this" she asked her son.

"Well thats because the last time a guy tried to kiss my hand he ended up with a bloody nose, I didn't want to increase my chances of that happening here" he told her.

Kathy couldent help but laugh a little at that.

"I believe you already know Eldor" Gary asked Duncan.

"Yes, but what I want to know is how you to meet" Duncan asked.

"Ah, I can answer that for you Man-at-Arms" Eldor told him walking up to the group.

"What happened" Duncan asked?

"King Hiss and his snake men entered my lair looking for this" he said while pointing at Gary's staff.

"What is it" Duncan inquired.

"It is the Staff of Light" Eldor answered.

"Do you mean the ancient weapon of He-Ro?"

"Yes."

"Why would he want that? That is from Grayskull. Only the person who is destine to control it can use it."

"I know, but for some unknown reason King Hiss wanted it." After taking a deep breath, Eldor continued his story, "I managed to escape, but they were close behind me. I found this place and after recognizing it as the Temple of Gaia, I ran inside and soon after the snake men followed. In a attempt to kill me, King Hiss disabled the portal just after I went thru it. When I came thru the other side of the portal I met Gary here soon afterwards. After talking to him I handed him the Staff of Light and asked him to chant the incantation that would turn him into He-Ro. King Hiss, a few hours later, had managed to fix the portal and came thru to Earth."

"WHAT" Duncan said in shock, "King Hiss on Earth."

"Yeah but he's now inside a prison" Gary told him. "Him and the rest of the snake men."

"That will not hold them" Duncan informed him, "King Hiss is much to powerful. He will break out of his cell and endanger world."

"Don't worry Duncan, Mech gave the police some devices that will keep the snake men from using their powers" Gary assured him.

"I hope that those devices your friend gave your police will work."

"Oh they will."

"Well enough standing around here" Kathy said, "come on, I haven't seen my sister in over twenty years."

"She's right" Gary told Duncan.

"And I must go back to my lair and see what damaged has occurred" Eldor informed them.

"Well, let us head on out then" Duncan told them as he and the others walked out of the temple.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure you don't need a ride Eldor" Duncan asked the old man.

"No, but thank you" he told him, "I must go alone. I can not allow anyone else to find my lair."

"Good journey then Eldor."

"Thank you."

"Hey Eldor" Gary called out.

"Yes Gary" he replied.

"Thank you for giving me a chance the reunite my family."

"Yes, thank you Eldor" Kathy said, "because of you I'll get to see my sister again."

"There is no need to thank me, I am glad I was able to help you" Eldor told them. "Besides, if it was not for you Gary, I would have become a meal for the snake men and the Staff of Light would have fallen into King Hiss's hands."

"I guess that means that we both have mutual thank yous" Gary told him. "At least I think that what you would call it when two people thank each other?"

"I believe that would be close enough" Eldor told him with a smile.

"Well anyways thank you Eldor" Gary said extending his hand.

"You are welcome, and thank you as well" he said grabbing Gary's hand and giving it a shake.

Getting into the Windraider with his mother, Duncan, and Timber, Gary yelled out to Eldor as he was walking away into the jungle, "if you get into anymore trouble just called the palace of Eternos, I'll come over as soon as I can."

"I am sure that you will Gary" Eldor yelled out in reply.

And so the two went there sperate ways, although Gary's went much faster.

"So how did you and your friends, what did you call them again" Duncan asked.

"We're called the Earth Knights" Gary told him.

"Yes, how did you and the Earth Knights meet?"

"We met because we had to."

"What do you mean by that" Duncan inquired.

"King Hiss and the snake men and Skelator his evil warriors aren't the first evil beings that we've met, and this" Gary said holding out the Staff of Light, "isn't the first mystic weapon that I've had."

"So what happened" Duncan asked.

"Six years ago a very bad person by the name of Skulvar attacked New York City."

"Skulvar? Does he look any ways like Skelator?"

"Yes, but instead of his head just being a skull like Skelator's, Skulvar either body was burn in a horrible arson fire that killed his wife and his four children."

"Thats ahful" Duncan said in shock. "How did that happen?"

"Well eight years ago Skulvar used to be known as Doctor Edward Skulavan. He was an intelligent scientist who was very well known in the fields of genetics and cybernetics."

"If he was great in those two fields then why would someone set his house on fire and try to kill him and his family?"

"Because some religious people considered what he was doing against God, and one night the more zealot of those people decide to take action. At least six people came to his house and torched it with his family inside. They were trying to kill him but what they didn't know was that he was at his lab working late that night. When he got home the arsonist had just set his house on fire so there were no fire trucks there yet."

Duncan was surprised that there would be people on Earth willing to kill and entire family just to get to one man, "its hard believe that there are people on Earth that would do that" Duncan commented.

"Oh trust me there are" Gary replied. He then continued with his story, "anyways, as I was saying, when he saw that his house was on fire, he ran right in, hopping to save his family, but they had all been shot before the house was set on fire. Once inside he was trapped and horribly burn all over his entire body. He manage to survive, but barley.

"So seeing he wife and children die in a horrible fire and he himself being disfigured by it as well must have made go insane" Duncan said.

"Nope thats not what made him go insane" Gary told him, "seeing the six people get off for the crime when there was a mountain of evidence against them thats what made him go insane."


	22. Chapter 22

"What" Man-at-Arms asked in shock, "how were they able to be freed if there was a large amount of evidence against them?"

"Some of the evidence was thrown out due to a technicality. Not a lot of it, but just enough to get them off."

"What kind of justice system do you have?"

"One that is blind."

"Clearly."

"Yes, well when they were let off, Skulavan attempted to attack them. He had to be forcibly removed from the court room."

"I do not blame him for attacking the people who killed his family."

"Yeah well the next day all six of them plus the judge, their lawyer, and the entire jury were found dead. The six who killed his family were burned alive."

"And its believed that it was Skulavan was the one who did those killings?"

"Oh I know so. He told me himself" Gary said, pausing for a moment.

"Six months after the murders" he said contuning, "he had create and army of clone soldiers that were made by combining the DNA of twelve of the worst serial killers in twentyth cenurty."

"He used the genes of murders to create soldiers" Duncan asked, amazed.

"Yeah a few were quite well known, including John Wayne Gacy, Ted Bundy, and Jeffrey Dahmer."

"I will guess and say that they were quite evil people?"

"Oh yeah, they were very evil, which was why he used them and nine others. He wanted an army of perfect killers to help him take over the world."

"It is very sad that someone like Doctor Skulavan could become that evil."

"Yes I know, and when he went insane he used his knowledge of cybernetics to rebuild his body. And not just to recreate his body but to also give him powers as well."

"What kind of powers" Duncan asked.

"It's called techno magic."

"What is that?"

"That is when you used technology to dupocate magic."

"Oh, I see. So he did not know real magic?"

"Yeah, but what he could do you would never know it. He damn near killed me several times. I still have a scare from or last battle."

"How were you able to battle him if he was so powerful?"

"About the same time that Skulvar attacked New York, I was in England. While in the country side I fell into a sink hole. The sink hole lead to a cave and inside the cave was a pond. at the bottom of the pond I saw something shining at the bottom of it."

"What was it."

"It was a sword."

"How could a sword be shining at the bottom of a pond. It would rust very quickly."

"Yeah but there was a reason this one didn't. It was enchanted."

"There are enchanted weapons on Earth? I did not think there was magic users on that planet."

"Yeah well there is. Infact one of Skulvar's hence men, or incase of this person hence woman, used magic."

"So there are magic users on your planet."

"Yeah, just very, very few. I fact as far as I know she and a former member of the Earth Knights are the only two people on the planet that knows how to do magic."

"That's all?"

"Yep thats all."

"Amazing Gary. Please continue."

"Okay. A friend of mine who I had met a week before, you know him as Swordsman, found me in the hole after I had swam to the bottom of the pond and recovered the sword. He threw me down a rope and I climbed out. When I finally got out of the hole he told me about what was happening in New York."

"So how did you get into New York City if it was under attack?"

"We flew in. Swordsman is rich and he has a private jet, so it was easy to get my sword and his swords thru customs."


	23. Chapter 23

"When we got there we found out that he had about a quarter million of his cloned troops in the city" Gary explained to Duncan. "Two of my friends, Sprite See'er and Breaker were already there fighting the clones. There were also several others there who were also fighting the clones. These others would later become known as the Earth Knights."

"You mean Ninjeta and Mech" Duncan asked.

"And a few others. There were more Earth Knights then who just came here."

"What happened to the others then?"

"They left after we put Skulvar's forces in jail and after I killed him."

Duncan was surprised to hear Gary say that, "You killed Skulvar."

"Yes, I had to" Gary replied. "He died in our finally fight when I ran him thru with my sword and he fell off of a cliff and into the Pacific Ocean."

"Why don't you still have your sword if it was so powerful?"

"Because it was still in Skulvar when he fell in. No one has ever found his body. It's probably in the middle of the ocean being turn into shark food."

"So you don't know if he is still alive or not?"

"I ran threw the chest with a sword, and he dropped two hundred feet into turbulent water that had jagged rocks in it. I'd be surprised if someone found his body, in one piece."

"But still he could be alive. It is possible."

"Yeah well Mech told me you have a better chance of being stuck by lightning five times in a row and living then you would living thru a fall like that with the violent water and rocks and with a injury like he had. There is no way he could be alive."

"For your sake you better hope so."

"For the whole world's sake infact. By the time his war was over, over ten million people had been killed."

Duncan was shocked when he heard the number of people that had died in that war, "Ten million. By the Ancients, thats a lot of people."

"Yeah, well, there are a lot more people on Earth then there is on Eternia."

"I know, Queen Marleena told me that there where more people on your planet then there were on Eternia, but still, ten million."

"Theres been big loses of life in wars on Earth" Kathy said.

"What" Duncan said, once again shocked.

"World War Two may have killed as many as sixty million, maybe even higher."

"Why has Queen Marleena not told anyone about that war."

"She hasn't" Gary asked.

"No, she has not."

"Well maybe she didn't want anyone to know about the bad parts about Earth's history."

"But still she should have..."

"But what" Gary told him. "It wouldn't have matter anyways, I mean, what could you have done. That war happened forty years before she even came here. You weren't even born when it happened. The only thing we can do about it is to make sure another war like that doesn't happen."

"Well it seems it did not work. Skulvar still managed to bring war to your world."

"We still managed to stop him."

"But still" changing the subject, Duncan asked Gary, "how many other knights were there?"

"There were six other knights."

"What happened to them?"

"They left."

"Why?"

"Either they wanted to branch out on their own or they got tired of all the killing."

"That is understandable."

"Yeah well despite that there is always some war happening in the world. Most people aren't used to killing. The ones that are have something seriously wrong with them."

"At least Skulvar is defeated."

"Yeah, and so is King Hiss."

"For now he is."

"Hey, try to have a more positive outlook on life. Who knows, maybe Hiss will stay in jail for the rest of his life."

"I hope so" taking the controls with a little more firm grip he told passengers, "Ok, get ready to land."

When the Windraider landed, Teela approached the aircraft to greet her father.

"Hello father" she said, "who are they?"

"Teela, allow me to introduce you to Kathy Glenn, the sister of Queen Marleena. Her son Gary and his dog Timber."


	24. Chapter 24

"WHAT" Teela shouted in surprise after her father announced who he brought back with him.

"I said, this is" Duncan was beginning to tell her again when she stop him from finishing.

"I heard what you said father, but it is just very hard to believe, I mean, how did they get here?"

"I can answer that for you Miss Teela" Gary told her, with a smile on his face.

"It is just Teela" she told him with a slite hint on anger in her voice, knowing that she was being teased when he called her Miss Teela.

"Okay then, Teela" he continued, "we came here to Eternia from Earth via a portal that connects our two planets that is inside a place called the Temple of Gaia."

"Where is this temple at" she asked.

"Its about a couple of miles from here, that way" Gary told Teela while jerking his thumb behind him.

"Is that how He-Ro and the Earth Knights came here?"

"Yep."

"So where is He-Ro" she inquired.

"He went back to Earth, to make sure King Hiss stays put."

"WHAT" Teela shouted, "KING HISS IS ON EARTH."

"Quite a set of lungs your daughter has Duncan" Gary commented.

"Yes, I know" he replied.

"Sorry" she told Gary apologetically, "but what is King Hiss doing on Earth."

"He was chasing Eldor while trying to steal a magical object. Eldor found the temple and the portal and went thru. King Hiss went after him. There on Earth Eldor met He-Ro and the Earth Knights. They fought the snake men. The snake men lost and now they are in jail" Gary told her in a sumirised version, neglecting to tell her a few parts.

"So we will not have to worry about King Hiss for a while" she asked.

"You won't have to worry about Hiss at all" Mech told her while walking up to the group.

"What do you mean" she asked Mech, "your planets prison will not be able to hold someone as powerful as King Hiss or the snake men for long."

"I have invented several devices that will prevent them from using their powers. Trust me, their not going any where" he assured.

"I hope your right" she told him.

"I have known Mech for several years now. He is a bright young man. If he says those devices will keep the snake me in prison, then thats what they will do" Kathy tried to assure the younger woman.

"If you say so Lady Kathy" Teela said to her.

"Oh, I know so. And please, call me Kathy. I'm not part of royalty or nobalaty."

"Yes La... I mean Kathy" Teela said to her, catching herself before she made the mistake in pronouncing Kathy's name.

"Its okay" she told her.

"Hey Mech" Gary said as he walked over to his friend, "I glad your here."

"Where else would I be" Mech told him, trying to tell a joke.

"Good point" Gary said. Shaking his head of the thought, he asked him "when you see any of the other Knights could you tell them that when their done here to follow the Heroic Warriors to the palace at Eternos City."

"Sure no problem, are you heading there now" Mech asked him.

"I don't know, are we" Gary asked, turning to Duncan.

"Yes" Duncan told him, "Teela tell the others to take the other Windraider and head to Eternos when they are done."

"Of course, but father, is not the Windraider going to get awfully packed" she asked her father.

"Don't worry about that Teela, we have our own vehicles to get there" Mech informed her.

"Ah, okay then" she replied.

"Okay so lets head on out" Gary informed them as he climbed into the back of the Windraider. "Mech, Teela, I'll meet you two back at the palace, okay."

"Okay" they both replied.

Duncan, Kathy, and Timber all climbed back into the Windraider, with Duncan at the controls. "Strap yourselves in" he told them as they took off.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Duncan can I ask you a favor" Gary asked as he and his family was sitting in the back of the Windraider.

"Yes, what do you want me to do Gary" Duncan replied.

"Would you mind not not telling Eternos about us until we meet our family" he asked.

"I can, but why do you want me to do that for" Duncan asked.

"We don't want a bunch of people crowding around this airplane trying to see Queen Marleena's Earth family. Plus I thought it would be fun to surprise her" Kathy told him.

"Ah" Duncan said with a smile on his face, "I see. Well then I'll be sure to keep it secret. I will tell them that I am bringing back some guest with me."

"Well good, at least we wouldn't look too weird then" Gary commented.

Switch on the on board commutator, Duncan called in the Eternos City Communications center, "Eternos, this Man-at-Arms, please come in."

"This is Eternos" a female voice came out of the speaker, "How can I help you

Man-at-Arms?"

"Inform the King and Queen that the Heroic Warriors have been successful at defeating Skelator at Tanbar, and that we are bringing some guest from there with us. Also inform them that three of my guests wishes to meet with them."

"I will do so imedently" the voice on the other end said.

"Thank you. Man-at-Arms out" and with that he cut the on board commutacater and told his new companions, "they know we are coming."

"Good" Gary said.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Marleena's face when we see each other again."

"That and you'll finally get to meet your niece and nephew as well" Gary informed her.

"Oh yes, thats right. I almost forgot."

"Yeah well you've missed out on, how old are Adam and Adora now" Gary asked Duncan.

"They are both twenty-two now" Duncan replied.

"Thank you Duncan" Gary told him before turning back to his mother, "You've missed out on twenty-two of their birthdays and christmases. You owe them forty-four presents, each."

"I'm sure they can let can forgive me considering I've never met them before, don't you think so Duncan" she asked the Man-at-Arms.

"Oh they will" he informed her "otherwise I would have to have a little talk with them."

"I'm sure theres no need to do that Duncan. At least I hope not" Gary said.

"Oh no, they are very good people, you do not have to worry about that" Duncan informed him.

"I know, I know" Gary told him. Thinking to himself, he said, "They better be otherwise they wouldn't be He-Man and She-Ra."

"How long until we get to the palace" Kathy asked Duncan.

"Two more hours" Duncan informed her.

"Two more hours," she thought to herself, "Two more hours until I meet my sister again for the first time in twenty-four years."

"I bet they'll be happy to know that the snake men are no longer a threat to the planet" Gary told Duncan.

"Of that I am certain" Duncan told him. "King Hiss has been attacking Eternia for two years now."

"Well now he can spend the rest of his life in prison. How long that life will be, well thats up to the courts"

Duncan not knowing what Gary meant by that remark, asked, "what do you mean when you say how long King Hiss's life will be will be detrimend by the courts?"

"We still have the death pentaly in most places in the United States" Gary informed him.

"That is barbaric" Duncan said in disgust.

"Yeah well the reason why we even have the death pentaly is because there are some people out there that are so evil that letting them live would just be a waste of food, water, and air."

"But there is no justice in taking a life" Duncan said to him.

"Try telling that to any of a killer's murder victims, or the familys of those victums."

"But still."

The three of them contunied talking about, Earth, what would happen to King Hiss, the royal family, and anything else for the next two hours until finally they caught site of the palace of Eternos.

"Oh Marleena" Kathy said to herself, "it's been so long."


End file.
